Sister
by DarkHououmon
Summary: AU of the Valentine's special. What if Eliza hadn't made it to the hospital on time? Told from Debbie's POV. Also features the song If Only Tears Could Bring You Back from Pokemon the First Movie.
1. Default Chapter

Okay....this is a first for me. I've noticed that not many of the Wild Thornberrys fanfics were....."Thornberry-friendly", so I typed this up. I got the idea a long time ago. Almost a year, in fact! That episode, the Valentine's one (what was it called?) gave me the idea for this story. I'm a fan of the show, yes indeedy, and had seen the movie. It was marvelous! Better than some of the other movies I've seen. Yes, I hate bashers, but since I want reviews for this story, all comments, including flames+bashing, are welcome! Oh, and please make them creative.....please? The flames that is. XD XD 

Anyway, one with the fanfic! Oops, almost forgot.....I do not own Wild Thornberrys or any of its characters. ^^;;   


SISTER   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  


I let in a long, shallow sigh, and breathe it out. As I did I could feel my throat shuddering. I felt a lump in my throat, but I hold it back. My blonde hair sways in my face, but I don't care. I looked at the ground, and saw my reflectioin in the small pool of water. My face...it was red and tear-stained. My eyes were puffy and seemed to be blinded by the salty tears that poured out of them. I raised my hand and wiped them, sniffling as I did so. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why?! I felt like tearing out my own heart...just to go through what she did..to experience her pain, which she could no longer feel. She could no longer feel anything....or do anything. She was gone. My sister....she was gone..... 

I sat down next to my parents. I could tell they were just as upset as I was. My dad seemed to blame himself for what had happened. He kept on saying he wished he could've gone faster. Dad, it wasn't your fault. I looked at the coffin, where my sister's stiff and lifeless body lay, waiting to be buried. This only caused more tears to come to my eyes. I almost broke down, but knew I had to at least try to be strong. I suddenly felt someone hugging me. I looked down, and was surprised that Darwin had clung onto me. Normally I would push him away, but not this time. I could tell he was really attached to the red-haired girl I had once called family, so I knelt down and gave him a hug back. Am I really hugging this filthy animal? Yes...I was. I didn't deny it. I tried to look for Donnie, but the little runt had took off somewhere after seeing what had happened. I understood. I don't think anyone who knew my sister wanted to see her like this...Not like this....   


I kept replaying the incident over and over again....It was one thing that would plague my mind for the rest of my life...Eliza...why did you have to die? Why.....?!   


FLASHBACK:   


We were in the hospital. Dad had just arrived a few minutes prior to my arrival, and had handed Eliza to the paramedics. She wasn't in great condition. Earlier I had thought it was only an upset stomach. She seemed to be getting those a bit often, but this time, it was far more serious. I paled when it dawned on me that she could die. This was appendicitis! It wasn't something that could be treated at home...Man oh man....why did it have to be her?! 

**_How will I start_**   
**_Tomorrow without you here?_**   
**_Whose heart will guide me_**   
**_When all the answers disappear?_****__**

**_Is it too late?_**   
**_Are you too far gone to stay_**   
**_Best friends forever?_**   
**_Should never have to go away_**

I sat down on the chair, and read some of the teen magazines they had available. I wasn't too interested in any of them. I just couldn't stay focused...couldn't get Eliza off my mind. We had been through a lot together, she and I. I know she can be a pain sometimes...especially with how she dresses and her interesting in this wild....animal things, but she was my sister after all. I did love her very much, and she and I did share a strong bond. Sometimes, I wonder if she felt as though our bond was severed since the day Dad took the job of traveling around the world video-taping wild animals. We had grown distant from eachother, seemingly too different. But it was only because she is still a kid and I'm a teenager. Well a newly aged teenager. But hey, just because I think she can be a geek sometimes doesn't mean I don't care about her. 

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard my Mom say. I didn't look at her; I kept my eyes glued on the magazine, and was pretending to be strong. The truth was, I was on the verge of breaking down. I decided to look briefly, and looked at the doctor. The doctor, who seemed to have the same shade of skin as Eliza, that my mom was talking to was holding a few pieces of paper. A pen was stuck on his white shirt pocket. His dark eyes bore a look of great sadness. I shook my head, and turned back to the magazine. The doctor spoke, and his voice was soft and slow, laced with depression, "I'm sorry...but her appendix had burst...almost an hour before you arrived." I heard my Mom clap her hand to her mouth in shock. The man continued, "We have already given her antibiotics, but it won't be enough. I'm sorry...I can't guarantee she'll survive the night." He exited the room to allow us to muse over the horrifying news. 

**_What will I do?_**   
**_You know I'm only half_**   
**_Without you_**   
**_How will I make it through?_****__**

**_If only tears could bring you back to me_**   
**_If only love could find a way_**   
**_What I would do, what I would give if you'd_**   
**_Return to me, someday, somehow, someway_****__**

**_If my tears could bring you_**   
**_Back to me_**

I dropped the magazine on the floor. My eyes widened in horror. My mind was racing, and my heart ached more than it ever did. My body started shaking, and I was trying to digest this new information. My lip quivered. I wanted to scream...shout....anything to let my frustration out, but I could only manage a weak whisper. "Eliza...no....." 

Everything seemed to stop around me. The world seemed to stop around me. I couldn't remember what happened. All of a sudden I was in one of the hospital rooms. I looked down at myself, and then at everyone else in the room. I found that I had a few tiny bruises and my clothes were a bit torn. I suggested to myself I must have gone into a wild-like state or something. But I didn't want to think about it. I turned towards my sister. She wasn't on Life Support...they didn't think it would be necessary. She wouldn't survive the night even on Life Support. I tried to hide my tears as I walk towards the small girl. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see my mother clinging to my father, and sobbing uncontrollably. I could tell my father was trying to comfort her, yet he too was crying. Darwin and Donnie were back in the convee. They didn't allow animals in the building, and Donnie was too wild to be let in the hospital. 

**_I'd cry you an ocean_**   
**_If you'd sail on home again_**   
**_Waves of emotion will carry you_**   
**_I know they can_****__**

**_Just let them guide you_**   
**_And your heart will chart the course_**   
**_Soon you'll be drifting into the_**   
**_Arms of your true North_****__**

**_Look in my eyes_**   
**_You'll see, all over, tears have run by_**   
**_And still they're not dry!_**

Eliza's breathing seemed raspy and slow. Her face was pale and a painful look was covering it. My hand shook as I gently stroked a lock of hair on her cheek. I felt myself breathe in a sharp gasp as I attempted to once again keep the tears from flowing onto my face. "Eliza....." I whispered, placing my hand on her forehead. The whole world around me seemed to vanish; and it was just me and my little sister. I knelt to the floor beside her, buried my face in my hands, and pressed against the side of the bed, and finally allowed a few tears to escape. 

**_If only tears could bring you back to me_**   
**_If only love could find a way_**   
**_What I would do, what I would give if you'd_**   
**_Return to me, someday, somehow, someway_****__**

**_If my tears could bring you_**   
**_Back to me_**

"D-D-Debbie?" A very weak and hoarse voice had asked. I snapped my eyes open and jerked my head up. Eliza's eyes were open, but just barely. Her gaze was towards me, but her eyes held a vacant, almost distant look. I peered closer and saw that her eyes were already beginning to cloud over. My heart ached again as I knew what was about to happen. I stood up part way, and gently clutched her hand, a weak attempt at reassurance. "Eliza...you shouldn't be talking in your condition....." I winced physically as I said this. How could I tell her? How could I tell my own sister....that she was dying? I heard her weak voice managing to say, "Wh-what condi-dition?" She smiled faintly and made a weak laugh, but it turned into a small coughing fit. I raised my hand, worried that something was wrong. Wait, something was already wrong.....I sadly looked at her. "The-The doctor said that-that you won't s-survive the night..." I managed to choke out, my throat holding back a sob. 

Eliza gasped slightly, and her eyes seemed to register the look of horror. A few tears escaped from her eyes as well, staining the pillow her head rested on as they had rolled across her cheeks and onto the sheet. I bit my lip, my grip on her hand tightening. "Oh sister....I-I love you..." She smiled, feebly raising her other hand and placed it on mine. It felt cooler than her hand usually does, and it was paler, too. "I love you, too...Debbie." I smiled despite the mood I was in. She spoke again, softly, "Debbie...I-I want to-to tell you something....b-before I go-go....." I leaned in closer, being careful not to put any strain on her fragile form. "What is it?" 

**_I hold you close_**   
**_And shout the words_**   
**_I've only whispered before_**   
**_For one more chance, for one last chance!_****__**

**_There's not a thing_**   
**_That I would not endure!_**

"I-I...c-c-c-can....t-talk to anima-mals.....uhh...." Before my mind had time to register the shock of the event, the beeping of the machine had stopped, a long and steady monotone beep filling the air, and the green line straightened completely out. Eliza's hands went limp. Her eyes rolled back in her head and closed slowly..forever. No...no...this can't be happening....Eliza can't die...She just can't! No! "Eliza? Eliza?" No response. A dead cold air filled the room around me as the horrible truth sank in. "ELIZAAAAA!!!!!!" 

**_If only tears could bring you back to me_**   
**_If only love could find a way_**   
**_What I would do, what I would give if you'd_**   
**_Return to me, someday, somehow, someway_****__**

**_If my tears could bring you_**   
**_Back to me_**

My cry echoed throughout the hospital. But I didn't care.... I picked up my sister's body and held her to me. I couldn't hold my sobs anymore, and broke down. I didn't care who saw me. I held my sister tightly...and sobbed into her hair. "Eliza....no.....no...NO!!" I screamed in anguish. The body before me could provide no comfort. I couldn't believe my own sister was gone. I didn't even get a chance to apologize for what I said to her in the past....   


END FLASHBACK:   


It has been almost 6 days since my sister's death. People have tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. Nothing will work. I let go of Darwin and walked out of the room. The funeral was over, and Eliza was lowered into the ground, never to be seen again. I took one last look at her, and left to the convee. I walked inside, and it suddenly felt empty, even though Donnie was in there, moping around. I expected to hear the girl jump out to greet me, or ask me to play a game of chess with her. But all I got was a silent wind surrounding the room, chilling my body more than before. It was just too quiet. 

"I shouldn't have....I shou...I don't know." I growled in frustration. "You just had to die, didn't you?!" I snapped at the skies, though they were blocked behind the ceiling above me. "Why did you die?" I asked in a softer tone, but the only answer back was a call from one of the local wild birds. I walked into the bedroom. My eyes gazed across the room, and I knew how empty this room will be now that Eliza was gone. I don't think I could survive without her. She was my sister, after all. We were so close, even though we fought a lot. 

I looked at one of the drawers and pulled out a picture. It was of Eliza and I just a year ago. I smiled faintly, remembering that day. I placed the picture back down on the shelf, and let out another long sigh. I seemed to feel more distant. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, though I knew that talking was the best solution for this. I walked out of the convee and looked up towards the stars. They shimmered dully, as if they were also mourning the loss of an innocent. "Eliza, if you can hear me....I'm sorry..sorry for what I've said and done to you in the past. I-I didn't mean them.....Really I didn't...." I wiped away a tear that was strolling down my face. 

I smiled slightly up at the sky. Rest in peace sister....I will never forget you, and I hope you will never forget me...wherever you are now. Goodbye...Eliza.   


_______________________ 

A bit rushed and a bit depressed. Yeah...my favorite genre...Angst. ^^; I know I know....I killed Eliza. But judging from the people here, not many people would care anyway. > No offense, but I don't think there's many people here who like Wild Thornberrys for who knows what reason. Anyway, I actually got the idea for this after watching The Wild Thornberrys Movie. My original idea was an AU ending of the movie, where Eliza either never got her powers back, or died in that rapid river. But I changed my mind and made an AU of my favorite episode, the Valentine's Day one, which I forgot the name of. Oo; Well I hope you enjoyed this story. 


	2. Possible Sequel: Please read!

Okay, I have an idea on a sequel to this story. But I'm not sure how to do it....I mean I don't know what to make of the sequel. ::hits herself:: Sorry it came out the wrong way or somethin'....I'm a bit out of it today. Anyway, I don't know what story to use, ya know? "Sister" may have been emotional, but I still don't know what the sequel should be about. I've a couple ideas, but I would like more opinions. ^_^ So can ya'll help me? I'll give you credit if I use your ideas. :D 

Here's one of my ideas. In the sequel, I was thinking of some type of creature appearing, and hangs out near the Thornberry camp. It starts to recognize this family as its own for some reason, but through a twist of fate, the creature realizes that it was once Eliza Thornberry, but how would it convince its former family?   


Yeah....I like reincarnation things sometimes. It all depends on how much I like the character, or how emotional the original was. I tried making a sequel to "The Answer to Our Life", but it's cancelled...for now. I might remake it sometime later. "The Truth! Dog of Mystery, Inu!" may also undergo a title change. Oo; 

Any ideas on a sequel to this story? I may decide to write it. The other stories of mine are temporary cancelled *except* "Early Days", which so far is officially cancelled. But "Digimon: Year 2021X", "Hybrid II: Second Annihilation", and "Alternate Dimensions" will be continued at a later date. I'm at slight writer's block with them, so I need time to get some inspiration for them. In the meantime, I'll work on a couple new stories, one of them being "Cheydark Mythos". 

If you have any ideas on a sequel, please contact me at kacie1113@aol.com, or just post a review with suggestions right here. ^_^ 


End file.
